


I’ll Be Watching You; Or, Why Blaine Anderson Should (Almost) Never Choose Wedding Music

by gleeficarchivepseud (andyetilienot)



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetilienot/pseuds/gleeficarchivepseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/58759142720">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Watching You; Or, Why Blaine Anderson Should (Almost) Never Choose Wedding Music

“Kurt! Kurt!”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve just thought of a perfect song for us to dance to at our wedding!”

“What?”

“‘Every Breath You Take’!”

“… No.”

“What?! Why not?! It’s a classic!”

“Blaine, sweetie, do you know what’s about?”

“It’s about needing to be around someone all the time because you love them so much. And that’s how I feel about you, Kurt. Kurt? What’s wrong?”

“It’s about a stalker, Blaine.”

–

“Okay, 'Every Breath You Take’ wasn’t the best idea, but I’ve thought of a better song.”

“Uh huh?”

“'God Only Knows’! I mean, can you go wrong with the Beach Boys?”

“Oh, Blaine…”

“What? It’s not about a stalker!”

“No, but… Blaine, it’s about being so emotionally insecure that you pretend to be in love with someone because you’re too afraid of being alone.”

“… Wait, really?!”

–

“So I’ve been thinking about more songs–”

“Oh god…”

“–and I think I’ve found the right one this time.”

“Dare I ask?”

“'Time of Your Life’.”

“Isn’t that really called 'Good Riddance’?”

“Uh, yes, but–”

“It’s a breakup song, Blaine!”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not really an angry song, and it’s like, 'I hope you have the time–’”

“'I hope you  _had_  the time of your life’, Blaine.  _Had._  Past tense.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

–

“'Careless Whisper’?”

_“Blaine!”_

“I mean, it’s kind of–”

“No! Did you even listen to the lyrics at all?”

“A little? Okay, not that much…”

“You know, Blaine, I love you, but your track record with picking out music is kind of… I mean… 'Candles’, Blaine?  _Really?_ ”

“What was wrong with 'Candles’? Other than that we didn’t win?”

“It’s a breakup song?”

“… Do you want me to pick out centerpieces for the tables or something instead?”

“I… yes. I think that would be good.”

“They’re going to be orange and green!”

“Blaine!”

“With little flashing LED hearts!”

_“Blaine!”_

“I love you, too!”

–

“I finally have the perfect song!”

“No.”

“'At Last’!”

“N–oh.  _Oh.”_

“…Kurt? Kur– _mmph!_ ”

“I love you.”

“So is that a yes?”

“That is  _definitely_  a yes.”


End file.
